1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera having adjustment data memory means for storing adjustment data based on pre-measured functional characteristics data of photographic operating devices and adjustment means for adjusting functions of the photographic operating devices based on the adjustment data stored in the memory means such that adverse effects due to errors or tolerances of the photographic operating devices on a photographic image may be prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional photographic camera of the above-described type is disclosed, e.g. in a Japanese laid-open patent application published under No. 58-189619, in which its adjustment data memory means is constituted by a PROM (programmable read only memory).
Some photographic operating devices in a photographic camera such as a diaphragm aperture or a shutter carrying out mechanical operations have functional characteristics thereof varied with extended use of the camera. In order to permit the adjustment means to constantly carry out over a long time proper adjustment for such photographic operating devices subjected to the changes in their characteristics with passage of time, it is necessary to appropriately change the adjustment data to be stored in the memory means.
However, in the case of the conventional memory means constituted by a PROM, inconveniently enough, the means need be connected to a PROM writer in order to rewrite the data stored therein. Especially if the memory means is disposed at an inaccessible place inside the camera as in many cases, the camera need be taken apart for the data rewriting operation.
Moreover, in the conventional camera of this type, the adjustment means has a rather complicated construction, which tends to result in a high construction cost. Also, the adjustment data are obtained through troublesome and time-consuming manual trial-and-error operations.